


PB&J

by niveae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Dog, Dog/Human, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Peanut Butter, Sex involving minors, Underage Sex, beastiality, bottom!boy, dub-con, m/m - Freeform, top!boy, top!dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveae/pseuds/niveae
Summary: Cody’s favorite sandwich had always been creamy peanutbutter and strawberry jam. Sputnik, his energetic Border Collie, could never keep his nose out of where it didn’t belong.





	1. PB&J

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is fantasy and is not condoned in real life.

It was the first day of summer vacation and Cody was already bored. All of his friends had gone in vacation and he was trapped at home with the same old video games and TV shows. He had made it successfully through the 7th grade, and his 14th birthday was coming up soon. His parents were away on a short business trip, so at least he had the house to himself. 

The only food he was allowed to eat were frozen pizzas and any kind of sandwich his pre-teen brain could think up with the condiments in the fridge. Usually he opted for a grilled cheese, but today he was feeling the classic PB&J his mom used to make him every day for school. 

Cody got up from the couch, his dog Sputnik following close at his heels. Sputnik was a beautiful black and white Border Collie, barely a year old and full of youthful energy. Cody pet him behind the ears before he opened the fridge and scanned the drawers and shelves to try and find something edible. 

The pre-teen grabbed white bread, jelly, and the peanut butter from the cabinet and set it all on the counter. Sputnik watched his methodically create the sandwich, tail wagging in hopes for a scrap or two to fall on the ground. 

Lately Cody had been filling his time with video games and porn. His pre-pubescent body was changing, and demanded a certain kind of attention to keep him sane. He felt hot all the time, and since his parents were out of town he could hook his phone up to the TV and watch porn with beautiful surround sound. He’d have his lunch and jack off before starting up his video game again. 

He finished constructing his masterpiece of a sandwich and threw it on a paper plate before walking back down into the living area. He set the sandwich on his lap and hooked his phone up to the bluetooth setting on the TV. He scrolled through RedTube and PornHub, looking for a hot chick with a nice ass to pleasure himself to. 

He ate without looking at his sandwich, and didn’t notice the glob of peanut butter that had fallen from the sandwich and onto his crouch. Sputnik had been watching so intently, leaping into action as soon as he had the opportunity to snatch up something delicious. 

He jumped up onto the couch and stuck his snout directly into Cody’s crotch, his hot tongue lapping at the fallen food as he wagged his tail. 

Cody jumped and immediately pushed his face away, taken aback by the sudden intruding motion. He looked down at his lap and the wet spot where Sputnik and licked up the peanut butter. His dick had twitched at the warmth of his tongue, the pressure that the dog had applied to get every last drop. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he seriously getting hard from his dog?? 

He was desperate. 

Cody hesitantly unzipped his pants and slid them down to the floor, his underwear following. His half hard dick laid against his thigh. He looked at Sputnik who sat next to him on the couch, still staring at his sandwich. 

“You want some peanut butter boy?” Cody asked hesitantly, unpeeling his sandwich. 

He took the peanut butter side and wrapped it around his cock, sliding it up and down slowly until the peanut butter melted slightly and made a sticky coating around his length. He groaned softly, his hips slowly moving into the warming bread. God, he was so desperate for something rough. He dropped the piece of bread on the coffee table and held his cock in his hand, wiggling it enticingly toward Sputnik.

“Here ya go, a nice treat,” he encouraged him nervously.

The dog laid down and crawled onto his lap, sniffing hesitantly at the coated cock in front of him. He gave a test lick before deciding it was good and then went to town. Sputnik dragged his tongue up and down his cock happily, wagging his tail as he gobbled up the treat. 

Cody threw his head back against the couch and moaned hotly. This was so much better than his hand. Sputnik worked diligently, flattening his tongue and paying special attention to the head, licking peanut butter stuck in the urethra. 

Cody’s hips spasmed as pre-cum jutted from the top and mixed with the melted peanut butter. Sputnik licked this up just as eagerly, the salt mixing with the sweet. 

“Good boy Sputnik, get all of it..” he moaned breathlessly, stroking the base of his dick as the collie worked on the rest. “I’m so close Sput.. please.. keep going puppy..” he begged, stroking faster. 

Cum sprung from the head and landed on the dogs snout, allowing Cody to watch as his dog licked his cum eagerly from his snout. 

“Such a good boy, maybe we’ll do this again tomorrow. I know how much you love peanut butter,” Cody said with a satisfied smile, kissing his dog on the top of his head.

Sputnik barked at him, wagging his tail happily. Was the fun already over?


	2. Sputnik gets another Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody gives Sputnik something he’s been wanting for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is fantasy: don’t like don’t read**

Cody couldn’t see anything else but his dog when he masturbated. His tongue was so soft, eager, and gentle… his dick only got hard when he could imagine Sputnik bending over for him and welcoming him eagerly. 

He had to do it. He had to fulfill this fantasy or else it would never be enough. Maybe once he did it, he could move on and go back to thinking about the girls in his class that started wearing training bras. 

He eagerly home from the bus on a Friday afternoon. His mom and dad wouldn’t be home until 4 PM, giving him at least two hours to do what he had to do. 

He was going to fuck Sputnik today, he was going to lose his virginity to his best friend. 

Cody let the dog run around outside for awhile and gave him treats, pet him behind the ears, and told him he was a good boy. He sat down on the living room floor and took off his pants, watching as Sputnik laid down in front of him and rested, tired from his activities outside. 

Cody stroked himself, visually his dog whimpering as he thrust inside him, how he might struggle to get away if he went too fast… It wasn’t long before he was rock solid and dripping pre-cum. He had stolen some lotion from his parents room and slathered it on his cock so it maybe wouldn’t hurt as much. He got on his knees and scooted over toward his border collie. 

“Hey boy, don’t be scared, I just wanna thank you for making me feel good the other day.. I just love you so much…” he said softly as he lifted the dogs tail and positioned his cock at the entrance of his dog. Sputnik was a boy dog, but his hole would do just as well as a girl dogs hole. 

Cody gripped Sputnik’s hips tightly so the dog couldn’t escape, and he thrust his hips forward sharply. The dog jumped but couldn’t move, and settled back down once it realized Cody wasn’t going to let him escape. 

The dog’s asshole was squeezing his dick tightly, the young boys mind melting at this new and tight sensation. His hips immedately started rocking at a bruising pace, his thighs thumping against the dogs butt as he drove his cock into him animalistically. 

“Oh yeah Sput, you feel so good around me, such a good doggy..” he cried, his hips spasming uncontrollably as he lost himself in the sensation of his dogs hole. 

He leaned over the dog and laid on top of him completely, gripping his fur tightly as he humped helplessly into the warm envelope of the dogs welcoming hole. 

“Oh Sput, oh Sput, gonna cum inside you boy, o-oh!” he stuttered, his hips snapping forward one last time before he spilled inside his companion, the dog whimpering at the uncomfortable sensation. 

Cody laid there for a minute, coming down from the high. When he came back to reality he slowly pulled out of his dog, his softened cock wet with his own cum. Sputnik sat up and licked at his hole, eating the cum that slid out of his entrance. 

“Good doggy, you belong to me now..” Cody whispered, petting him behind the ear gently. “I can’t wait to do it again tomorrow..”


End file.
